


Silhouettes

by FaultyParagon



Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: The moon above Remnant is beautiful, but Nora and Ren can't enjoy it- not anymore.You do NOT need to read 'Laws of Attraction' before reading this fic.





	Silhouettes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. This is set in Vol. 4.

Silhouettes

"It's beautiful," Nora murmurs.

Ren shrugs. "Looks like it always does."

"Not what I mean, silly," she protests.

He glances at her, confused- but his gaze is met with sorrow, pale eyes clouded as she examines the moon shimmering across the night sky.

Ren knows. It is not _beauty _she sees. The silhouette of Beacon's CCT tower is reflected in her tears, the scene replaying over and over again, carved into their tortured memories. That light- the explosion-

The faintest hint of red, flames swallowed by a fragmented moon- their fragmented hearts. Shattered. Unfixable.

"I miss her," Nora breathes, whimpering.

Ren knows. His heart whimpers back.

** _-fin-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
